Kara Souders
Kara Souders is a main character on Red Band Society. She is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for an enlarged heart, due to her prominent drug abuse. She is last on the wait list for a new heart, due to the fact that she smokes, drinks, and does drugs, like cocaine and marijuana. She is a cheerleader at her school and has the nickname 'the mean girl'. Her birth mother and father divorced when she was young, and then her mother married her nanny, while her father married another woman. She is portrayed by Zoe Levin. Biography Kara is a cheerleader who only thinks about herself. She has two stepmothers: her dad's new wife, and her nanny, who married her mom. Having lesbian moms definitely takes it's toll on her. In the first episode, Pilot, it is revealed that she has an enlarged heart, and that, while it is alright for now, she needs a new heart, but her extensive drug habits put her at the bottom of the organ waiting list. Kara is a drama queen, but deep down inside, she's starts to realize, when she needs a heart, she is a normal person. Season One Season 1= Kara goes to the Ocean Park Hospital after fainting. There she meets the Nurse Jackson, Charlie, Emma, Leo, Jordi, and Dash. She acts like a "mean girl" in front of them. Leo invites Kara to a party for Jordi to say goodbye to his leg. After fainting again, she "dreams" with Charlie, and he tells her to say to his father that it was not his fault, so she does near the end of the episode. Kara also finds out that she has a defective heart, so she need a new one, but she is the last on the waitlist for a new heart. At the end of the episode, she becomes part of "the red band society". (Pilot) |-| Personality Kara appears to be very mean to everyone and thinks she is above everyone elses' problems. She breaks a little when she finds out she is the last on the wait list to get a new heart and realizes she is in the same boat as everyone else. At the end of the pilot episode, she starts to warm up to Charlie and orders him pizza in the hope that the smell of the smell will make him wake up. She also smokes and that's why she's at the bottom of the waiting list for a heart transplant. Full circle, Kara comes off as a cold, bitter, shallow and insensitive person but there is possibly more to complexity to her. This comes in to play when she begins her relationship with Hunter. Relationships Leo Roth * Kara kissed Leo (1x04). Hunter * Hunter kissed Kara (1x08) Appearances Episodes in bold mean that Kara has a big role during that episode or something important happens to her. Season One * 1 - [[Pilot|'Pilot']] * 2 - Sole Searching * 3 - Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire * 4 - There's No Place Like Homecoming * 5- So Tell Me What You Want What You Really, Really Want * 6- Ergo Ego * 7- Know Thyself * 8- Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car Trivia *She is one of three patients that smoke, along with Leo Roth and Dash Hosney *She doesn't like letting people into her life. *Kara was drug dependent, and is currently dealing with drug withdrawal. *She has three mothers; two of them are stepmothers. *Her nanny married her mom. *Kara tried to have sex in the hospital but was caught by Nurse Jackson. *She tried to smuggle drugs to he by using a little girl. *She kissed Leo Roth in There's No Place Like Homecoming. *Her dad and his wife visited her at the hospital in Pilot . This is the only episode they have appeared in. *Her moms are more active in her life than her dad and his wife. *Her moms couldn't visit her in Pilot because they were on a romantic vacation together. Quotes *"Did you even brush your teeth this morning? Because your breath smells like toenails." *(to Charlie) "You don't mind if I smoke, do you coma boy?" *(to Leo and Jordi) "Look at you two, all matchy-matchy with your hot wheels." *(to Emma) "I have cigarettes and diet pills if you get hungry." *Emma: "I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs." Kara: "So unhealthy, right? Not like starving yourself." * Nurse Jackson: "We need to put her on a heart monitor. Assuming she has one." * "How can you tell a girl she needs a heart when she never really had one to begin with" (Charlie narrates) Gallery gf RBS1 105-TR-2days 0083 hires1 595 slogo.jpg RBS1 105-TR-2days 0988 hires1 595 slogo.jpg Dash-and-kara-red-band-society.jpg Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Patients Category:Main Characters